Colocation
by Unic1
Summary: ""Qu'est ce qui l'avait pris d'accepter de vivre un an avec eux, déjà ?" C'était ce que Frank se demandait, assis à côté d'Hazel, Piper, Percy et Jason sur les chaises inconfortables du commissariat de police. Il se souvenait bien du jour où il avait accepté cette stupide colocation."
1. 1 Reyna et le n'importe quoi

**Voilà le premier chapitre d'un truc qui m'est venu tout à coup.**

**Ce sera probablement une suite de One Shots. C'est pas vraiment le caractère des personnages et mon défi personnel de les faire changer petit à petit.**

* * *

-When I grow up. I wanna be famous. I wanna be a star. I wanna be in movies.

Un mauvais pressentiment l'avait envahi quand elle était entrée dans le nouvel appartement qu'elle partageait désormais avec les autres.

Elle posa sur la petite table du salon le sac de courses.

On était le premier week-end du moi d'aout et voilà pourquoi s'était son tour, de se taper les courses. L'emploi du temps qu'ils avaient mis en place tous ensemble était fort dérangeant.

Dans la cuisine, Nico s'activait à cuire les pâtes.

Quand il l'aperçu, il arrêta de danser et se tu, prenant lentement mais surement la couleur des tomates qui trempaient dans l'évier, prêtes à être mises en morceau pour la sauce.

-C'était la radio. Se défendit-il.

Elle hocha la tête sans vraiment y croire.

* * *

Piper à sa gauche, Nico à sa droite et Léo en face d'elle, la préteur écoutait plus la radio que ce que disaient ses voisins :

-C'est ainsi que se clôt notre journal Et maintenant les Pussycat dolls.

Elle stoppa la mastication qu'elle entreprenait.

-Boys call you sexy. And you don't care what they say.

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Encore cette stupide chanson.

Et elle partit dans un éclat de rire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous de parler pour la regarder rire sans aucune raison tant dis que le fils d'Hadès baissa la tête, rougissant. Elle se sentait mal de se foutre du lui, mais c'était tellement ridicule.

-Reyna, tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Frank.

Elle ne lui répondit pas.

Impossible de se tenir les côtes avec de la nourriture plein la bouche et de répondre en même temps.

Ils fronçaient -presque- tous les sourcils comme soucieux de son mental.

-C'est rien. Vous en faites pas. Dit Nico. Elle rit juste parce qu'elle m'a entendu chanter cette chanson la toute à l'heure.

Son rire s'intensifiât suivi par celui d'Hazel. Elles étaient bien les deux seules à oser se moquer de lui sans gêne.

-Et bien, tu tombe dans mon estime Di Angelo. Lança Jason en secouant la tête.

L'italien gigota sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Surtout parce que toute l'attention était sur lui.

Piper claqua ses couvert sur son assiette :

-C'est celui qui est fan de Girlicious qui parle ?

Le blond devint en une fraction de seconde rouge pivoine :

-Tu m'avais promis de ne pas le répéter. S'étranglât-il.

Sa voix avait grimpé de deux octaves.

-Bam, dans ta face. Rit Léo.

-Espèce de pervers. Le taquina Percy.

-Toi aussi tu peux te taire, fan de Fifth Harmony. L'écrasa Annabeth.

Il se calla dans sa chaise et se mit à bouder.

-T'aime ce groupe et tu t'es foutu de moi quand je t'ai dit que j'avais deux CDs de Little Mix ?! S'indigna Frank.

Depuis quelques secondes, Nico riait à gorge déployée, bien content qu'on écrase ses amis.

-Moi, au moins, j'écoute pas du rap allemand. Grogna Percy, poignardant Annabeth.

-Sérieux ? Lui demanda Annabeth.

-Oui. Répondit-elle. J'écoute Sido-

-Scheiße im dein Orh.

-Ferme la. Et j'en n'ai pas honte.

Elle avait l'air très fière de ses goûts musicaux catastrophiques.

-Bon temps qu'on est aux révélations, avant j'étais fan des Spices Girl.

-Vraiment Valdez ?

-Ouais.

-Encore maintenant ?

-Non. Maintenant j'adore Neon Jungle.

Les quatre garçons le regardaient avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

-Non !

-Toi, je vais te taper.

-Tu es désespérant.

-T'as vraiment besoin d'un appareil auditif.

Dix minutes de débat plus tard, Reyna demanda aux autres filles :

-Vous y comprenez quelque chose, vous ?

-Absolument rien du tout et ça m'énerve comme pas possible. Grinça la fille d'Athéna.

-C'est pas bien grave. Au moins le côté pojichif ch'est qu'ils chont trop occupés pour voir que je leur pique leur bouffe. Fit Piper la bouche remplie du contenu des assiettes des autres.

-Tu sais que tu as exactement la même chose dans ton assiette. Lui fit remarquer Hazel.

-Ouais, mais c'est pas drôle si je me sers sagement dans la mienne.

Reyna leva les yeux aux ciel :

-C'est vrai que c'est tordant.

Sa voisine continua de s'empiffrer insensible aux sarcasmes.

-Et vous ? Ch'est quoi vos chroupes préchérés ? Moi ch'est Queen.

-Plus personnes n'écoute plus Queen Aujourd'hui. Dit Frank qui avait abandonné de revendiquer Little Mix.

-Bien Chr que chi. Chachon, dis leur.

Il ne répondit pas, trop concentré par la conversation.

-Chachon !

Il sursauta et cira :

-Aïe ! Mais ça va pas de me shotter dans la cuisse ! Tu es complétement barge.

-T'as de la chanche que je chais pas viser.

-Parle pas en mangeant, tu vas t'étrangler. Pour la quatrième fois de la semaine.

-Cause toujours mechieur che chais-

Elle devint rouge et se mit à tousser. Tous les occupant de la table soupirèrent. Quatrième fois.

Reyna se leva en même temps que l'indienne, plaça ses bras autour de l'autre, prit sa main droite dans sa gauche et tapa dans son ventre. Ceux se trouvant de l'autre côté de la table s'abaissèrent rapidement, habitués à la poigne de la portoricaine et la pomme de terre vola pour aller fracasser la petite lampe de salon qui se brisa sur le coup.

-Oh non. Elle avait trois jours. Se plaint Nico. Bon Annabeth, c'est ton tour d'aller chez Brico.

-Non. J'y suis allée y a trois semaines quand Léo a mis feu aux rideaux de douche. C'est le tour de Percy.

-Non. Se défendit le fils de Poséidon. Je suis allée chez Ikea avec Nico qui revenait de chez "Lampes de tous goûts" et j'ai acheté la chaise sur laquelle Hazel est assise. Donc c'est son tour d'y aller.

-Non. C'est à Frank d'y aller. C'est lui qui à casser la chaise.

-J'ai pas fait exprès ! C'est à cause de Jason, c'est lui qui m'a donné le gage.

-J'y peu rien si tu t'es mise à sauter à pieds joints parce que t'étais content d'avoir réussi à attraper le couteau d'Octave.

-Attendez ! Les interrompit Piper qui s'étais remise à manger. Qu'Est-ce que fous Octave dans l'histoire ? Et quel est le rapport avec la chaise ? Et vous avez remarquez que vous vous renvoyez la bal comme des gamins ?

-Longue histoire et oui, mais c'est pas grave. Ca ne change rien au fait qu'on doit acheter une nouvelle lampe.

-On a pas besoin d'aller en chercher une nouvelle. Dit Léo. Personne ne l'utilise.

Ils le dévisagèrent tous.

-C'est pas faux. Acquiesça Percy.

-En plus, elle est moche. Renchérit Annabeth.

Nico croisa se bras sur sa poitrine et se mit à râler.

-Ca ne change rien au fait que Queen, c'est cool. Murmura Piper.

-D'ailleurs, qui veut aller faire un karaoké avec moi ?

* * *

**Une petite review ? **


	2. 2 Jason cuisine

**ATTENTION ! J'ai décidé de faire des petits propositions alors lisez mes blabla pour en savoir plus (dès le prochain chapitre).**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui on reviewé et ceux qui ont mis en favori ou suive la fiction.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Alors, comment s'était il retrouvé mouillée par un liquide sucré , le genoux en feu, accompagné d'Annabeth paniquée et hurlante avec la cuisine dans un bazar post-apocalyptique ?

Tout avait commencé un heure naïve et innocente plus tôt.

* * *

-"Mettez les pâtes dans de l'eau bouillante". Lit Jason. Annabeth, peux-tu remplir d'eau une casserole et la mettre à bouillir ?

-Tu peux pas le faire toi-même ? Lui répondit-elle, le nez plongé dans un bouquine.

Jason soupira :

-Bien sûr que si, mais c'est juste pour qu'on fasse quelque chose à deux et que tu arrêtes de me détester.

Elle posa son livre :

-Je te déteste ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite :

-Oui, t'as raison ; je te déteste. Tu fais toujours tout comme il faut et tu as une façon de parler exaspérante...

-Merci, c'est gentil. Ironisât-il.

-Et tu es tellement prétentieux !

-C'est faux !

-Non. Même Léo est d'accord avec moi. Et puis, tu n'es pas DU TOUT intéressant.

Le blond soupirât et s'assit à la table :

-Tu as raison. Je me trouve assez chiant, enfaite. Et je fais tout ce que tout le monde me dit tout le temps sans râler alors que ça m'énnerveeeeee la plus part du temps. Et quand je fais une connerie, il y a toujours quelqu'un qui dit que c'est sa faute à ma place. Qu'est-ce que c'est énervant ! Et tu as remarqué ; même si je me déteste, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de de me mettre en avance.

La fille d'Athéna hoche vigoureusement de la tête :

-On a tout le temps l'impression que tu te la pette.

-Tout à fait...

-Personne ne commence une phrase par "Tout à fait". Change moi ça immédiatement.

Il réfléchit un moment.

-Précisément ?

-Non.

-C'est exact ?

-Non plus.

-Tu as fort raison ?

-Tu sors d'où ? Du Moyen Age ?

-Je suis tout à fait en accord avec toi ?

Elle se cacha le visage dans les mains.

-Tu ne pouvais pas dire plus vrai ?

Elle entrouvrit les doigts et il put voir dans ses yeux une lueur d'effroi.

-Que dis-je alors ?

-D'abord. Commençât-elle. Dis "Je dis quoi ?" et dis simplement "Ouais".

-Mais on qu'un fermier parle alors !

-Mais non, pas du tout. Ecoute Jason, fais ta cuisine, continue à être chiant, laisse moi tranquille comme ça je continue à te détester et tout est bien qui fini bien. Voilà. Maintenant ferme la.

Et elle se replongea dans sa lecture.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que l'entente était importante. Ils allaient devoir cohabiter pendant un an quand même. Ca ne faisait que deux semaines qu'ils avaient tous les neuf emménagés ensemble et Jason n'avait encore jamais entamé une conversation complète quelconque avec l'un d'entre eux. A part Léo et Piper bien entendu, mais il avait l'impression qu'eux aussi, il les exaspérait. Il fallait que cela change. Et vite !

Il devait vraiment faire peur à voir parce qu'Annabeth souffla, reposa son livre et vint se placer à côté de lui.

-Bon je vais t'aider.

-A quoi ? A la cuisine ou à être moi chiant ?

-Les deux.

Elle prit une casserole, la remplit d'eau, alluma une des plaques chauffantes et posa la casserole dessus.

-Alors assistante, on va faire des pâtes.

-A quoi ?

Il se figea ; il n'en avait aucune idée.

-Bon on va voir ce qu'il y a dans le frigo.

A deux, ils vidèrent le frigo entièrement et se retrouvèrent avec : du beurre, de la crème fraîche, trois bouteilles de sodas différents, deux bacs de glace, des épinards surgelés, du fromage râpé, du saucisson, une demi côtelette et un récipient de poudre blanche, du sel probablement.

A ce moment l'eau bout et ils mirent les pâtes dedans.

-Donc il nous faut une sauce, des légumes et de la viande. Fit Jason.

-On peut faire fondre du beurre ou prendre du lait pour faire de la béchamel.

-Tu sais comment faire ?

-J'ai vu une femme le faire à la télé. Ca doit pas être compliqué. Balaya Annabeth. Sinon pour les légumes, on dégèle les épinards.

Il saisit le paquet d'épinard et le mit dans le micro-onde.

-Et on prend quoi comme viande ? Demandât-il.

-T'inquiète, je m'occupe du saucisson.

Jason fit tourner le minuteur du micro-onde : vingt minutes. Ca devrait suffire.

Quand elle finit de couper le saucisson, Jason vit Annabeth mettre les morceaux dans l'eau bouillante.

-Bien. On va faire la béchamel. Jason, passe moi la crème fraîche et prends un casserole.

Elle mit le premier dans le deuxième et plaçât le tout sur une plaque qu'elle fit chauffer.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux et Annabeth tenta de lui apprendre à parler normalement.

-Non, non. Pas comme ça. Et tu es vraiment obligé de te tenir aussi droit. Non ! Pas comme ça non plus. Entre le tout droit et le bossu y a rien chez toi ou quoi ?

Le bruit désagréable du micro-onde retentit. La fille d'Athéna alla voir le résultat.

-GRACE ! T'es dingue ? Tu pouvais pas retirer le carton et mettre les épinards tout nus dans un bol ! ?

Elle sortit le carton et le bloc d'épinard. La boîte était en sal état. Plusieurs trainées vertes coulaient des coins et des côtés.

-C'est pas grave. Il suffit de retirer la boîte.

Après dix minutes d'effort, le blond réussi à retirer le bloc de sa protection et ne sut que faire du truc vert fondant dans ses mains.

Annabeth prit alors la casserole contenant l'eau bouillant et fit passer tout son contenu dans une passoire, au dessus de l'évier puis vida la passoir dans la casserole d'origine.

Pendant ce temps, les épinards continuaient de couler.

Annabeth courut vers lui pour accueillir cette chose verte, mais trébucha à cause de sa chaise mal rangée et les pâtes et le saucisson atterrit au sol. Elle criât, se mit à quatre pattes et ramassât leur souper avec ses mains.

La nourriture, de retour dans son récipient, accueillit enfin les épinards.

Ils avaient réussi, mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai, à ce moment, la crème fraîche se mit à déborder de l'autre casserole. Le sol se couvrit rapidement du liquide, sauf qu'au passage, elle toucha Jason au genou. Celui-ci hurlât.

Annabeth saisit une des bouteille de soda, du Sprite, et arrosa son co-équipier.

Alerté pas le boucan, Percy déboula dans la pièce.

Il observa avec des yeux ronds tour à tour : la table pleine de nourriture, la casserole débordant, de la crème fraîche, des morceaux de pâtes et de saucisson et Jason jonchaient le sol (le garçon était d'ailleurs tout mouillée et hurlait "Ca bruuuuule !"), Annabeth, une casserole coincée entre sa hanche et la table, avec une bouteille vide dans les mains et criant "Un homme à terre, un homme à terre", les chaises couchées au sol et, enfin, le micro-onde bayant d'où coulait un liquide vert qui ne ressemblait plus vraiment aux épinards d'origine.

Le fils de Poséidon ressortit à talon de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Lâche ! Criât la blonde.

Sans qu'il ne comprit comment, un lueur d'espoir et de courage l'envahit. Il se remit sur pieds, mais ne peut que boitillé, retira la casserole coulante du feu, prit l'autre casserole qu'Annabeth tenait, la mit sur le feu, prit la casserole de crème fraîche/béchamel, la versa dans la casserole des pâtes, remit les chaises sur pieds, nettoya le micro-onde grâce à une éponge, alla chercher une loque et nettoya le sol.

Annabeth n'avait pas bouger d'un iota.

-C'est bientôt près ? Parce qu'on a faim nous ! Criât Piper du salon.

-Oui oui.

Il mit son doigt dans la préparation. Merde, elle était brulant. Son regard se posa sur les bacs de glaces. Il saisit le pot de chocolat.

-Non. Lui dit Annabath. Tu es vraiment barge toi !

-Quoi, c'est une mauvaise idée ?

-Oui. Prends la vanille pas le chocolat, ça va se voir.

-T'as raison.

-J'ai toujours raison.

-T'exagère là ?

-Pas du tout. Attends attends mets un peux de sel.

-Voilà !

-Parfait. C'est bon, on peut aller servir.

* * *

Un silence pesant était, comme à son habitude, présent.

Chaque colocataire sauf Annabeth et Jason observaient d'un drôle d'œil le contenu de son assiette.

Ces deux ci pouffaient dès qu'ils échangeaient un regard.

Nico piocha dans son assiette et ressortît sa cuillère chargée d'un morceau de glace.

-J'ai plus faim. Dit-il.

Un à un tous les occupants de la table posèrent leurs couverts sauf les deux cordons bleus et Percy.

-C'est... Comment dire ? Original. Un goût interress-

Il retira de sa bouche une chose brune. Du carton.

N'y tenant plus Jason éclatât de rire aussitôt rejoint par Annabeth et, petit à petit, ils riaient tous, même Nico et Reyna.

Léo leva sa fourchette :

-Je propose qu'on prenne tous un bouchée à Annabeth et Jason. Les deux pires cuisiniers qui existent.

Tous l'imitèrent et se mirent à tousser en même temps.

-Wouaw. Cracha Hazel. Faut vraiment qu'on fasse un liste de tâches parce que là...

Jason rit à nouveau. Même s'il s'était ridiculisé devant tous en "cuisinant" le truc le plus infâme jamais fait, il avait, au moins, gagné le début d'une peut-être amitié.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai fait de mon mieux. A la prochaine fois. Si vous voulez, laissez un petit mot en dessous.**


	3. 3 Hazel Halloween, balade nuitale

**J'étais sensée poster hier mais on s'en fout.**

**J'ai pris deux heures à faire cette crotte plasmique. Je me suis permise de mettre un verbe de ma propre composition dans cette OS : hypothèser qui vient du nom hypothèse.**

**Trop fière.**

**Et puis j'ai cherché comme une malade une photo et j'ai trouvé mon bonheur en tapant Désordre sur Google Image. J'aurais pu faire une photo de ma chambre me diriez vous mais... Mais j'ai pas d'excuse.**

**J'avais oublié de préciser que si j'écoute Little Mix et Fifth Harmony (vous moquez pas ou je vous étrangle !) il est strictement hors de question que j'écoute Girlicious.**

* * *

Un bruit retentit dans le silence de la nuit.

Elle entendit grogner Annabeth qui dormait dans un lit situé à l'opposé du sien.

Elle observa les nombres rouges qu'affichait son réveil : 11: 40. C'était tôt pour que toute la troupe soit au lit, mais ils avaient eu mal au cœur à force de manger le délicieux repas que les deux cuistots avaient confectionnés. Après être passés par les équipes Annabeth/Jason, Léo/Percy/Reyna et Nico/ Piper, ils pouvaient au moins profiter de la seule chose comestible qu'ils n'aient avalé depuis une semaine.

-Hazel, c'était quoi ce bruit ? Lui demanda Annabeth encore à moitié endormie.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le bruit se répétât.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca doit être Percy et Léo qui n'ont que ça à faire à essayer de nous faire peur.

-Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

-On est la nuit d'Halloween.

Elle poussât un gémissement qui semblait signifier "Manquait plus que ça !"

Elle reposa sa tête sur son oreiller. Humm, comme il était moelleux ! Elle pouvait se rendormir tranquille. Elle pouvait replonger dans les bras de Morphée, mais surtout continuer son rêve où elle sautait à pieds joints sur sa _majesté_ la Terre mère. Crève salle emmerdeuse !

-Aaaah !

Un cri.

Les deux filles se relevèrent en sursaut et échangèrent un regard.

-Et si on nous attaquait ? Hypothèsât Hazel.

-On habite au centre de la Nouvelle Rome ! Comment un monstre pourrait-il arriver jusqu'ici ?

-Un cambrioleur alors ?

Annabeth prit son poignard et se dirigeât vers la porte. La fille de Pluton saisit sa sparta et suivit sa compagne de chambre.

A talon, elles réussirent à atteindre la salon où elles trouvèrent Nico et Frank.

-C'est vous qui avez fait ce bruit ? Leur demanda la blonde.

Pas de réponse.

-On est dans le noir les génies, alors arrêtez de secouer vos têtes.

-C'est pas nous. Dirent-ils en chœur.

-Le cri, c'était moi. Mais le reste...

Tous les quatre se tournèrent pour voir qui leur avait parlé. Une silhouette qui devait être celle d'un Percy en pyjama, était assis sous la table.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabrique sous la table, Cervelle d'algues ?

-Moi, ce que je me demande c'est comment tu fais pour tenir là dessous ?

-On parlera de la souplesse de Percy une autre fois peut être Frank.

Sa voix tremblait :

- J'ai marché sur des -je suppose- assiettes cassées. C'est pour ça que j'ai crié. Et puis, il y avait un _truc _sous la table, alors je m'en suis approché et... Je sais pas ce qu'était cette chose ! Elle m'a dit de partir. Alors j'ai essayé de lui sauter dessus, mais elle m'a filé entre les doigts. Elle était terrifiante. Elle a couru vers le couloir. Et j'avais tellement peur que je me suis réfugié sous la table

-En brave et courageux héros que tu es. Dit ironiquement Nico.

-Si tu la voyais ! Il y a des monstres de la terreur qui se déplacent à quatre pattes ?

Ils échangèrent tous un regard. Percy avait du faire un cauchemarde et être somnambule. Rien de très impressionnant ni de dangereux.

-Je ne pense pas. Bon on va ramasser ce que tu as cassé-

-C'était pas moi !

-Bien sûr, bien sûr. Frank allume la lampe tu veux.

Celui-ci appuya sur l'interrupteur mais rien ne se passa. Ils étaient toujours dans le noir.

Le bruit retentit à nouveau et quelque chose se fracassât dans la salle à manger.

-Vous inquiétez pas. Ca doit être un... courant d'air. Dit Nico.

Pour le moment son frère n'avait pas peur, donc ça devait aller, non ?

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent. Puis un bruit comme si on tapait quelqu'un. _Ils _étaient plusieurs.

Percy sortit de sa _cachette_ et se positionna à leur côté.

-Un courant d'air ?

-Ca parle pas un courant d'air.

-Sans dec' !

Trois silhouettes. Dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Sans un seul mot, les deux groupes se jetèrent les uns sur les autres dans un cri de guerre qui en ferait rougir Arès. Hazel se jeta sur la personne de droite mais celle-ci arrête sa sparta. Elle se prit un coup de poing dans le ventre et se pliât en deux.

Dans la bagarre, une voix s'éleva :

-Aie non Léo, ça c'est moi. Frappe les au lieu de moi.

-Deux secondes là ! Fit Frank.

-Léo ? Jason ? Demanda Annabeth.

-Frank ? Annabeth ?

-Reyna ? Demanda Hazel.

-Hazel ? Lui répondit celle ci.

-Ah, c'est vous !

-Percy ?

-Et Nico ! Hurla le fils d'Hadès. Tout le monde m'oublie toujours.

-Oh petite victime. Le taquina Léo. Petit Nico mis à p-

Ils avaient oublié pourquoi ils se battaient en plein milieu de la nuit. Mais un cri brisa la tirade de la mascotte.

-Piper ! Ils ont Piper. Fit Jason. J'arrive, je viens te sauver.

Et il quitta la pièce en courant.

Un cri retentit.

-C'était Jason ? Demanda Nico.

Sa voix tremblait. Si même lui avait peur ! Bon, ces derniers mois ils étaient tous devenus des chiffes molles terrorisées par tout mais quand même, Nico...

-Quelqu'un se propose pour aller voir ? C'est bien de te porter volontaire Hazel.

-Hein quoi ?

Ils avaient dressé la minuscule table en guise de protection et se cachaient derrière.

-Vas y Hazel. L'encouragea Reyna.

Elle inspirât un grand coup et sortit du salon.

Dans le couloir, elle se retrouva en face d'elle, la salle à manger, à sa gauche, la porte menant dehors, à sa droite les chambre, les toilettes et la salle de bain.

Elle rentrât dans la salle à manger.

Sur la table se trouvait le GSM d'Annabeth. Elle regardât l'heure : minuit. Ca faisait vingt minutes qu'elle avait entendu le premier mais elle n'était plus du tout endormie.

Des chaises gisaient à terre et la table était dégueulasse avec une carcasse de poulet et des pommes de terre frits un peu partout.

-Jason ? Piper ? Tenta elle.

Un rire venant de la cuisine lui répondit.

Puis un autre rire.

Elle sera dans sa main sa sparta.

-Allez Levesque, _ils_ sont en train de torturer tes amis et ils en rient.

Alors d'un coup violent elle possa la porte de la cuisine.

Piper et Jason étaient attablés, surpris de la voir, mais tranquilles. Pas torturés, pas morts, en un morceau occupés à bouffer du poulet et des patates.

-C'était tellement bon. Se défendit Piper. J'en voulais encore. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

* * *

**C'est pas super. J'en suis pas satisfaite mais je voulais absolument poster aujourd'hui.**

**Dites moi tout ! **

**Alors, pour le prochain vous pouvez choisir ; entre une séance de shopping et comment ils se sont retrouvés en cloc tous ensemble, les premières courses et la désespérance d'Annabeth ou un procès bidon.**

**Si j'ai pas de réponse, je fais les premières courses. Vous avez deux semaines pour répondre. A la semaine prochaine (je ferais je ne sais pas quoi, probablement le rattrapage d'enfance).**


	4. 4 Shopping y a pas de point de vue

_**Il était une fois, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça -genre une semaine- une jeune fille souffrait d'une grave maladie ; la page blanche.**_

_**Cette jeune fille écrivit trois essais pour son OS de la semaine mais après une quart d'heure sa maladie refaisait surface ou elle n'était pas satisfaite.**_

_**Alors elle se dit ;"T'es conne ou quoi ? Pourquoi poster absolument aujourd'hui et ne faire que de la merde ?" Alors, elle reporta d'une semaine la postation. La semaine d'après, elle compta les voies -fort heureusement elle s'avait compter jusqu'à trois- et se mit à l'écriture. Et voici ce que ça donna :**_

* * *

Les cinq râleurs de service étaient occupés à leur activité préférée : râler.

-J'adore ce t-shirt ! Dit Annabeth en se saisissant du dernier de ce genre ; un t-shirt blanc croisé devant avec un soupçon de bleu.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas du tout ta couleur, ma puce. Lui dit Piper.

-Vraiment ? Demanda la blonde d'une petite voix.

-Tout à fait.

-Oh.

Elle le reposa ave un air triste qui aurait pu même faire pleurer Cronos.

-Mais j'ai vu un pantalon qui pourrait t'aller, vas voir du côté d'Hazel.

La fille d'Athéna courut vers la plus jeune.

Dès que son amie eut le dos tourné, la cherokee s'empara du top et ricana d'une voix maléfique :

-Il est à moi. Le dernier. Viens Jason on va l'essayer.

-"On" va l'essayer ? Questionnât-il craintif.

-Oui, tu viens avec moi dans la cabine.

-Avec toi..._dans_ la cabine ?

Il avait un grand sourire plein d'espoir collé au visage et les quatre autres boudèrent encore plus.

-Oui, j'essaye le top, je sors de la cabine et tu me dis ce que tu en pense. Lui répondit-elle en parlant comme s'il était un mioche de deux ans.

Son sourire s'évanouit et les quatre ricanèrent. Le blond la suivit vers les cabines en trainant les pieds. Leur rire se figea quand ils se remémorèrent leur situation.

-Pauvres de nous. Soupira Nico.

Pile à ce moment là, un tas de vêtements à leur pieds gigota et une main victorieuse en ressortit, tenant fermement une robe.

Aussitôt la tête de la préteur en sortit.

-Je l'ai. Susurrât-elle serrant contre sa poitrine son précieux.

Elle sortit tant bien que mal, trébucha, se rattrapa à une étagère et se dressa fièrement.

-Tout va bien.

Elle la lança dans un caddie déjà plein.

-Depuis quand il y a des caddies dans les magasins de fringues ? Demanda Percy.

-Depuis qu'il y a nonante pourcent d'accros au shopping au Sénat. Répondit Frank.

Reyna hocha la tête :

-Il y a une nouvelle loi.

-Waouw. Vous vous ennuyez vraiment à vos réunions. Fit remarquer Léo.

-Et tu n'as pas vu les fois où on joue à Twister. Soupira Frank.

Hazel sortit d'un rayon, un sourire plaqué sur le visage et une énooooorme sac dans sa main gauche.

-Frank, tu veux bien tenir mon sac ? Lui demanda elle.

-Euh, et bien...

-Merci.

Elle lâcha le sac devant lui, sortit, mais cria :

-Nicooo ! Viens. Frank suis nous.

-Non mais tu te prends qui ? Rétorquât-il à sa sœur. C'est pas demain de la veille que tu me diras quoi faire. J'ai plus de fièrté que-.

-Nico !

Elle avait la voix de leur père quand il était de mauvaise humeur.

-D'accord. Gémit-il d'une petite voix.

Et ils sortirent du magasin.

Reyna tapotât ses poches et afficha un air déconfit.

-Quelqu'un a de l'argent ?

Léo et Percy se regardèrent et tapotèrent les leurs.

-Oui. J'ai quelques deniers*. Et une dizaines de quadrans. Dit Léo.

-Moi je n'ai rien. Ajoutât Percy.

* * *

-120 auréi ! Hurla Léo. Mais t'es malade pauv' type ! Allez viens Reyna on s'en va !

Il voulut s'en aller en tirant la préteur par le bras mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Je veux ces habits.

-Mais j'ai pas assez d'argent.

-Tu as une carte, non ?

-Euh oui.

-Alors paye.

-Je ne dois pas avoir plus de 50 auréi dessus !

Elle lui fit face. Deux perles brillaient aux coins de ses yeux.

-S'il te plait.

Il se sentait très mal et il pouvait voir que Jason et Percy étaient dans le même état d'esprit que lui, par contre Annabeth et Piper, elles, n'avaient as DU TOUT l'air de s'intéresser au dilemme que les trois subissaient.

-Bon on va t'aider.

Et ils payèrent la montagne d'habits.

Bien évidemment, en bon Saint Maritain qu'ils étaient ils portèrent tout, tout, tout. Ce tout n'incluait heureusement pas mesdames.

Ils sortirent tous les trois.

Reyna essuya les larmes de ses joues.

-Quelle bande de pigeons. Rit elle.

A elles trois, elles incarnaient plus le mal que les Trix*.

* * *

-Mais tu en as un déjà presque identique. Geint Frank.

-Oui, presque. Cita elle.

Le Di empestait comme à son habitude le parfum de marque. Nico grimaça. Immonde.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il posa ses yeux sur elle. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour la décrire, une vrai beauté, n'attendant que lui. Juste à côté de la caisse. Sublime. Il sut qu'il l'aimerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Tout se passât alors comme au ralenti. Il courut vers elle, elle ne bougeât, il ouvrit ses bras pour l'y capturer, elle le regardât toujours aussi inexpressivement, il sourit stupidement et arrivât à la caisse. Il lui décrocha son plus beau sousrire, la prit dans ses mains et la fit voler.

Hazel et Frank le regardèrent avec des têtes ébahies.

Nico l'embrassa passionnément. Cette choupinette canne en plastique.

-Tu sais que t'es mimi toi, tu le sais ça ?

Il gloussa.

-Aaaaah. Et tu ne coute que vingt cents.

Un bec orange, le corps noir, le bout des ailes blanches et son nom écrit en rouge "Nicoletta". Sublime.

-Je la veux.

* * *

Quand ils tombèrent son Hazel, Frank et Nico, ils trouvèrent ce dernier un petit caneton en plastique en main en train de barboter dans une flaque.

Jason, Léo et Percy soufraient encore sous le poids des sacs.

-Je sens plus mes doigts.

-Je ne sens plus rien, moi.

-Bap bap. Répondit Nico.

Ils posèrent enfin les sacs au sol. Tout à coup, la mâchoire de Jason tomba.

-Vous avez vu ces chaussures !

Il traversa la rue come un gros clochard.

-Jason, mes sacs vont pas se porter tous seuls. Dit sèchement Piper.

-Trouve toi un autre pigeon.

Il entra dans le magasin.

Sa tête dépassa par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Allez les gars, un peu de jugeote.

Et il redisparut.

Piper afficha un air de choc extrême.

-Je démissionne. Déclara Léo. En plus tu m'as ruiné. Allez tous avec moi.

Léo courut sur l'autre trottoir suivit pas Zhang et Jackson.

-Je rêve ou ils viennent de se rebeller contre notre dictature sexiste ? Demanda Annabeth en transe.

-Tu ne rêve pas. Répondit Reyna.

-On savait bien que ça arriverait un jour. Philosopha Hazel. Huh, ils grandissent si vite.

-Nico tu veux pas être notre nouvelle victime ?

-Bap.

* * *

_**Mon niveau de Quottât d'Idiotie m'étonne moi-même.**_

_**Deux personnes m'ont signalées des fautes de syntaxe, orthographe, blablabla et plein d'autres trucs dans lesquels je suis nulle. Ayez pitié, ça ne fait que deux ans que je suis dans l'enseignement francophone. Bon dans tous les cas j'ouvre la séance d'audition pour bêtas ouverte. Clap (bruit de marteau de la juge suprême).**_

_*** number un : un aureus vaut 25 deniers ce qui. Les auréi sont en ors donc ça équivaut à beaucoup. Et des quadrans valent 1/64 de denier. C'est à dire rien du tout. Wikipédia explique pas la relation entre l'euro et le monnaie romaine d'il y a deux mille ans. Quel flemmard.**_

_*** number deux : je sais, j'ai une bonne culture générale, mais trouvez moi trois femmes cruelles et mauvaises qui soient pas ringardes.**_

_**Si tu le veux, maintenant tu peux, poster une review ! Oui, c'est gratuit et facile, comme ça j'aurai tout le courage et la force de faire l'OS suivant. Puis je trouve pas de suite nananana.**_

_**Je précise que si un jour je fais le coup du ou vous avez l'impression que je fais le coup du "Je veux X reviews sinon je poste pas" vous avez le droit de ma taper jusqu'à sang. Je déteste ça !**_

_**Merci encore pour tous vos encouragements ! Je vous aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiime. Enfin non, mais voilà quoi !**_


	5. Chapitre 5 Piper et sa- son problème

**Bonjour les larves ! Comment allez vous ?**

**Merci, je vais très bien à part le fait que je suis déjà pétée en math, je crois en bio, en géo et presque en chimie. **

**Ceci est le chapitre 5 revu et corrigé par CapitaineAwesome qui a le courage de devoir se taper la correction. Je remercie quand même An Eerie Fairy qui s'est aussi proposée. Tant qu'on y est, j'ai une nouvelle idée de séries d'Os ce qui ne va -normalement- pas perturber cette série ci. Je verrai quand j'aurai le temps. **

**********ATTENTION ! Toute personne** cherchant de la politesse, du calme, de la gentille et pas de bagarres stupides ne doit plus venir ici dès à présent.

**Donc pour les prochains chapitres, c'est la même chose. J'aurai bien commencé par celui-ci et le suivant mais je me suis dite "Ils vont tous savoir que tu es malade mentale. Du calme ma grande". Alors voilà, place à Piper et ses problèmes, enfin plutôt son gros problème.**

* * *

Malgré que tout le monde lui affirmait le contraire, Piper sentait que Reyna ne l'aimait pas.

A vrai dire, elle avait l'impression qu'ils faisaient tous un peu les hypocrites les uns envers les autres.

Frank n'aimait pas Léo et c'était réciproque.

Hazel avait une dent contre Jason qui ne le remarquait pas (ou faisait semblant de pas le remarquer).

Reyna et Léo passaient leur temps à se taper dessus.

Nico n'aimait personne à part Hazel et peut-être Frank, Annabeth et Percy.

Et ce dernier n'aimait pas non plus Jason.

Leurs rapports tous ensemble étaient étranges. Ce qui donnait des repas tendus, désagréables et plus que bizarres :

Frank : Vous ne trouvez pas que le sel c'est...

Annabeth : Salé ?

Frank : Oui.

Nico : Hum.

Léo : Et le sucre est très sucré !

Hazel : On ne peut pas dire plus vrai !

Percy : Les escargots sont très mignons en cette saison.

Jason : Adorables.

Les Enfers sur Terre.

Mais depuis l'expérience cuisine, Annabeth supportait Jason. Il y avait donc un espoir que cela change avant qu'ils ne deviennent tous les neuf barges. Alors Piper se décida à commencer par le commencement : Reyna.

La partie 1 de son plan était très facile ; il suffisait qu'elles se retrouvent à deux (pas compliqué puisqu'elles étaient toutes les deux dans la même chambre) et qu'elles essayent de sympathiser (pas si simple que ça en y reréfléchissant).

-Allez Piper. S'encouragea-t-elle. C'est juste une fille de tout âge. Tu peux le faire, allez hop.

Elle prit la poignée et ses doigts se crispèrent dessus.

-Elle ne va pas te manger.

Elle la fit légèrement tourner.

-Mais elle a ses chiens. Se remémora-t-elle en s'écartant vivement de la porte de leur chambre. Oh maman, je vais mourir.

Elle se mit en boule contre le mur. Sa tête allait exploser.

_Allez, j'y vais. Non, un autre jour. Maintenant ! Ou plus tard ? C'est bien plus tard ! Allez espèce de cruche, lève toi et affronte ton cauchemar. Elle va me zigouiller. Non, juste me tortur-_

-Piper, qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre ?

Reyna était juste devant elle avec ses chiens à ses côtés.

Elle hurla et alla se caler contre le mur, le plus loin d'elle.

-Ca ne va pas ? Demanda la préteur.

-Tes chiens...

_T'aurais pas pu la fermer ! Oh trouve une fin à ta phrase !_

-J'y suis allergique.

Elle fronça les sourcils :

-Ce sont des automates. Ils n'ont pas de poils. Et mes chiens grognent, ce qui prouve que tu mens.

_Bien joué._

Elle essaya de changer de sujet :

-Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais à ciré quelque chose hein ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Ce serait tellement bien si tu disparaissais mystérieusement.

Elle avait lancé ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais apparemment la fille de Bellone était insensible à l'humour. Elle afffichait même un air rêveur qui terrorisa la Cherokee.

Un silence lourd et gênant prit place.

-Bon et bien bonne journée. Je te laisse te terroriser toute seule.

Elle lui sourit mais ça n'avait rien de chaleureux.

Piper soupira de soulagement mais au moment où la porte de leur chambre se referma elle entendit l'autre chuchoter :

-Schizophrène.

La porte claqua. Notre "héroïne" de ce chapitre se releva et dit d'une voix peu sûre :

-C'est- c'est même pas vrai. Celle qui est schizophrène c'est euh... ta mère ! Voilà ! Ah non merde, c'est la mienne avec le délire romain/grec. Mais non ! Elle me... elle me l'a même dit elle-même que sa tête ça allait. Alors... Alors... Ma mère elle va bien. Et la tienne, comment ça va ?

_Non mais qu'est-ce je chie ?_

Bon alors résultat : plan faire ami-ami avec tout le monde ; évolution : Reyna : 0. Pfff décourageant. Alors dans ces moments-là, il n'y a qu'une solution.

* * *

-Annabeth ! Hazel ! Vous venez au cinéma avec moi ?

-Ça dépend, on va voir quoi ?

-Allume l'ordi alors.

Hazel tapota sur le clavier.

-Alors, alors... Lucy ?

-Déjà vu.

-Hercule ?

-Ca à l'air naze.

-Expendables ?

-Con.

-Kumba ?

-C'est un dessin animé !

-Et alors ?

-C'est quand même l'histoire d'un zèbre qui cherche les rayures de ses fesses !

-Bon d'accord. Les gardiens de la galaxie ?

-Mouais. Il y a quoi d'autre ?

-Si je reste ?

-Trop romantique.

-Comment oses- tu dire ça, toi, Piper ?

-Ferme la.

-Annabelle ?

-Oui, quoi ?

-Non Annabelle la poupée.

-Va pour Annabelle.

Elles se préparèrent toutes les trois et étaient prêtes à sortir quand la terrorisatrice entra dans le salon.

-Hé Reyna, tu veux venir au cinéma avec nous ? Lança Annabeth.

Piper se figea. Oh non, pas ça, pitié. Dis non, dis non, dis non, s'il te plaît !

-Euh d'accord.

* * *

-Quatre places pour Annabelle.

-Adulte ou enfant ? Demanda le type du guichet.

-Euh on est quoi exactement ?

-Vous êtes majeures ?

-Annabeth ou- Répondit la préteur.

-On est toutes mineures. La corrigea Piper.

-28 deniers alors.

Elles payèrent et s'éloignèrent.

La portoricaine se tourna vers l'autre :

-Le mensonge fiscale est punissable, tu sais ?

-Le... quoi ?

Ses yeux roulèrent.

-Je serai clémente pour cette fois-ci.

Elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la salle.

-Elle est vraiment obligée de toujours me prendre de haut et m'écraser ?

Annabeth sourit :

-A mon avis, elle est jalouse.

-De moi ? ! Mais t'es complétement folle.

Hazel gloussa :

-Allez, on y va.

Elles entrèrent dans la salle.

-Venez, on va à l'avant. Déclara la fille McLean.

-Non, pas à l'avant. Objecta Reyna.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que ça fait mal au yeux.

-Elle est bidon ton excuse. C'est juste parce que c'est moi qui l'ai proposé que tu n'es pas d'accord.

-Ça n'a rien avoir.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui.

-C'est comme quand on était à Athènes, et que j'avais proposé qu'on fasse une petite pause et que tu as dit "Non, on perdrait du temps inutilement" mais que quand Hazel l'a reproposé cinq minutes plus tard et que tu as dit "Super idée", c'est ça ?

-Je t'avais pas entendue !

-Tu m'as répondue !

-C'était pas à toi que je parlais.

-Alors, tu parlais à qui ?

-A Hazel.

-Elle n'était même pas encore là. Hein Hazel que tu n'étais pas là ?

-Ben c'est que... Voulut répondre la plus jeune.

-Dis-nous tout, dis-nous que Piper est une mythomane, parano et une sale pétasse.

-Tu m'as traité de quoi là ?

-De rien du tout.

-Si si.

-Tu es complétement paranoïaque... et mytho par dessus le marché.

-Et une sale pétasse ?

-Maintenant que tu le dis !

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Ramirez-Arellano.

-Oh j'ai peur. Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire hein ? Tu vas m'égratigner avec ton miroir que tu oses appeler "couteau" ?

-Ferme la !

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire !

Annabeth et Hazel comprirent en même temps ce qui allait s'ensuivre. Elles attrapèrent les deux autres filles par leur taille avant qu'elles ne s'égorgent.

-Du calme. Leur cria Annabeth. On est la pour passer du bon temps toutes ensemble.

Hazel poussa légèrement le dos de la fille d'Aphrodite vers la rangée puis elle la suivie, elle même suivie par Annabeth et la dernière.

-On était à deux doigts de la troisième guerre mondiale. Glissa la troisième à la deuxième.

Celle-ci ne put qu'affirmer.

Tout allait bien jusqu'à à peine quelques minutes avant le début du film.

-Quelqu'un veut des pop corn ?

-Oui des sucrés ! Cria presque celle située la plus à droite.

-Oh beurk, des salés plutôt. Rejeta sa nouvelle ennemie mortelle.

-Oh non, ça recommence. Gémit la fille d'Athéna.

Reyna se jeta sur Piper, cette dernière eut à peine le temps de crier son cri de guerre : "HEAD & SHOULDERS ! " et essayer de se mettre en garde les deux poings devant la figure qu'elle fut taclée.

La tacleuse la gifla.

-Ouch. Tu vas souffrir.

Elle attrapa les cheveux de la fille de Bellone et la traina sur les marches. Elle allait lui donner un coup de pied dans les côtes quand elle sentit des dents plantées dans le mollet qu'elle avait laissé par inadvertance à côté de la tête de sa concurrente. Elle hurla.

Annabeth et Hazel étaient trop choquées pour réagir.

Le noir se fit et le film commença mais ça ne perturba pas nos deux héroïnes.

-Hé faites un peu moins de bruit. Cria un insouciant et innocent spectateur.

-Fermez-la ou je vous vire de la Nouvelle Rome.

Elles roulèrent sur les marches de l'escalier. Le nez de Piper saignait et Reyna avait plein de traces de griffes sur le visage.

Juste avec sa force la première souleva la seconde et l'écrasa contre l'écran mais cette dernière arriva à lui donner un coup de boule qui arriva dans le front de l'autre. Sous le surprise et la douleur, elle la lâcha.

Elles étaient toutes les deux hors d'haleine. A ce moment là, Reyna écarquilla les yeux.

-Piper ?

-Quoi ? Grognât-elle.

Elle fit signe avec son menton de regarder vers l'entrée. Deux énormes types en costume se dirigeaient vers elles.

-Ton statut de préteur suprême peut pas nous sortir de là ?

-S'ils découvrent que je suis la préteur suprême autant donner mon titre immédiatement à Octave.

Avec les dernières forces qu'il leur restait, elles se hissèrent sur leurs jambes engourdies et s'épaulèrent l'une l'autre en courant vers la neuvième rangée. Les gardes coururent vers elles. Elles glissèrent en dessous des pieds des spectateurs. Ils passèrent à côté d'elles. Elles soupirèrent de soulagement et rampèrent vers la sortie l'une derrière l'autre, Piper devant.

Arrivées aux escaliers, elles marchèrent à quatre pattes, se relevèrent et sprintèrent vers la sortie.

-Ben on pourra profiter calmement de notre film alors. Dit Hazel.

Elles rentrèrent dans un des toilettes, Reyna ferma la loquet et Piper abaissa la planche pour qu'elles puissent s'asseoir et reprendre leur souffle.

L'estomac de la fermeuse de loquet grogna. Piper sourit :

-Je me taperais bien des Spare-Ribs.

-Je croyais que tu étais végétarienne !

-Seulement quand je n'ai pas faim.

L'autre éclata de rire.

-Reyna, tu sais rire ?

-Seulement quand tu n'es pas là.

Elles se sourirent.

Quelques heures plus tard, pendant le diner, une drôle d'ambiance régnait.

-Et alors, ça c'est fini comme ça ? Tout le monde meurt et personne n'arrête Annabelle ?

Annabeth hocha de la tête :

-C'est le film le plus terrifiant que j'ai vu de toute ma vie !

-C'est bien qu'on ne l'ait pas vu alors.

-Ocheuchement !

-Attendez ! Stoppa Jason. Je croyais que vous étiez allées à quatre au ciné.

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi Piper et Reyna ne l'ont pas vu ?

Elles se regardèrent l'une l'autre et partirent d'un fou rire. Les cinq garçons n'y comprenant absolument rien.

Piper regarda sa nouvelle... on ne pouvait pas encore dire qu'elles étaient amies, plutôt... alliées :

-Tu n'es pas aussi chiante et barbante que ce que je pensais.

Reyna leva un sourcil.

-Et toi tu n'es pas une si grosse pétasse que ce que je croyais.

Elles se sourirent snobant tous les autres occupants de la table, interloqués pour la plus part.

-Tu veux un Spare-Ribs ?

-Avec plaisir.

* * *

**Alors les larves (j'adore ce surnom, ça vous dérange pas ? Allez, un nouveau sondage), ça va ? Je dois mettre rating T ? Oui, non ?**

**Avant qu'on ne m'hurle dessus, je n'ai pas vu Annabelle, j'y vais la semaine prochaine et je veux aussi voir Le Labyrinthe, Si je reste et Hunger Games 3 partie 1 mais ça ne sort que le 20 novembre ! **

**La prochaine fois, ce sera sur les premières courses. Qui Est-ce que j'ai entendu dire "Oh elle va nous refaire un chapitre sur du shopping !" ? Rien à voir avec du shopping, bon ben à dans une semaine je suppose ! **


	6. 6 Léo et le preteur laitophile

**Salut les larves (déclaré nom officiel).**

**Ouais je sais, ça fait un mois que j'ai rien pondu mais bon, hein, avec les cours... Je ne sais pas si je saurais faire quoique ce soit avant le 20 décembre vu que j'ai des examens (c'est ça, rigolez, pfff, c'est dégelasse, j'ai des examens depuis la première primaire et vous, le brevet et le bac et les doigts dans le piffe).**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

_-J'aurais bien aimé être hyperactif ou dyslexique, dit-il (Frank). Mais tout ce que j'ai, c'est une intolérance au lactose._

_(...)_

_-Et en plus j'adore la glace..., ajouta-t-il, l'air déconfit._

_-Le fils de Neptune, page 108 Edition Albin Michel Wiz._

* * *

Quand Léo arriva sur son lieu de travail -sa forge, il y trouva Frank occupé à essayer de pousser la lourde porte.

-Tu vas pas y arriver, c'est de l'acier blindé. Lui dit-il.

L'asiatique se retourna :

-Je te cherchais.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux ?

-La télécommande est cassée. Avoua le fils de Mars en sortant l'engin de sa poche.

Léo sortit ses clés de sa poche, déverrouilla l'entrée et ils rentrèrent.

- Laisse-moi voir ça.

Il prit l'objet des mains et le rendit à Frank :

-Je sais quel est son problème.

L'autre afficha un air admiratif :

-Mais tu l'as à peine observé !

-Tu sais où est le problème ?

Il secoua sa tête.

-Frank, il n'y a pas de piles.

Il ouvrit le boitier et effectivement, les piles étaient absentes.

L'entrain du romain retomba :

-T'es pas si fantastique que ça en fait.

Il haussa les épaules :

-J'ai jamais dit que je l'étais.

Le mécano posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus grand :

-Je suis désolé de te décevoir. Je sais que tu me glorifies et tout... Mais j'ai du boulot et toi aussi je crois.

Il lui tourna le dos, se mit à fouiller dans sa ceinture magique et continua:

-Tu ferais mieux d'y aller. C'est pas super quand Reyna s'énerve...

Ils frémirent tous les deux à un de leur seul souvenir partagé.

-Ca te dérange si je reste ici, avec toi ?

Le latino était surpris :

-Si... si tu veux.

Le sino-canadien lui sourit :

-Cool.

Il s'assit sur un tabouret...

- Non, lève-toi !

...qui s'écroula.

-Il doit être réparé.

Il se remit debout en se frottant les fesses. Il tata une chaise du bout des doigts.

Le fils d'Héphaïstos ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement :

-Tu peux t'asseoir, par contre...

Trop tard, Zhang avait déjà posé son postérieur et s'était appuyé sur le dossier qui lâcha. BAM ! Les quatre fers en l'air.

Il se releva et tituba pour aller s'appuyer sur une table qui se brisa en deux. CLAC ! Ecroulage de l'ex valeureux guerrier.

-Y a-t-il un truc qui ne casse pas chez toi Valdez ?

-Le sol. C'est tout.

Il s'assit donc par terre.

Un silence lourd se mit en place. Léo tenta de le faire partir en frappant sur une épée à l'aide de son marteau et finit par se tourner vers l'autre :

-Bon, pourquoi t'es là ? Et ne me dit pas parce que la télécommande ne marchait plus, c'est un prétexte, ni que tu avais envie de taper la discute. Ajoutât-il en voyant Frank ouvrir la bouche. Ca ne serait surement pas moi que tu serais venu voir pour ça et la dernière fois que quelque chose s'est pété, tu as fait toute la Nouvelle Rome pour aller chez ces idiots d'enfants de Vulcain. Tu es venu te cacher, c'est ça ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite mais finit par avouer :

-Oui. Je sais que personne ne viendra venir me chercher ici, et surtout pas Reyna vu que vous vous ne supportez pas.

-Alors le problème, c'est Reyna ?

Le fils de Mars imita un poisson frit.

-Alors...

-J'ai trébuché, me suis pris les pieds dans le tapis, ai voulu me rattrapé au rideau qui s'est cassé et a fait tombé la file de statue du Sénat.

L'espagnol éclata de rire :

-Alors là, t'es mort. Je te comprends, te comprends tellement... T'inquiète, je te couvre.

Le sino-canadien allait le remercier quand une petite musique retentit et il reprit sa tête de poisson frit.

Le bouclé fronça les sourcils :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est le signal de Ramirez-danger ou quoi ?

-Non, c'est mille fois mieux.

Il se leva de manière mécanique, suivi.

-C'est la musique du marchand de glaces.

Ses yeux brillaient.

-T'as pas peur de croiser ta collègue ?

-Ca en vaut le coup.

Sans se concerter, ils prirent la direction de la source de la musique.

La lumière du soleil leur fit mal aux yeux.

-En avant.

La camionnette stationnait en plein milieu du forum. Une longue queue turbulente perturbait la circulation. A la vue du glacier, l'allergique au lait voulut se mettre à courir, mais dommage pour sa pomme, il y avait une marche.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Ma cheville.

En effet, celle-ci avait une position plus qu'étrange ; elle était presque perpendiculaire au reste de la jambe.

-Oh Frank, merde. Elle est pétée je pense.

Léo était vraiment inquiet.

- En plus si la démone te trouve, tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir !

-Tu m'aide pas vraiment là.

-Désolé. Allez on va à l'hôpital, je crois pas que du nectar ou de l'ambroisie puisse avoir un quelconque effet.

-Non non. Tout va bien. Gémit le préteur en se relevant. On va faire la file, je veux ma glace.

Les yeux sortirent de la tête du mécano et il chuchota en secouant la tête :

-T'es encore plus barge que ce que je croyais.

Il arriva difficilement à mettre l'autre debout. Ils trottinèrent jusqu'à la rangée d'enfants excités, mais pas autant que celui qui dirigeait (à moitié) leur ville.

-Ca va prendre des heures le temps qu'on arrive au bout.

-C'est pas grave.

-Parle pour toi, j'ai du boulot, moi, mon gars.

Sur ces mots, le plus petit força le plus grand à marcher à cloche-pied pour arriver jusqu'à la petite voiture :

-Attention, circulez, bougez vous ! Préteur blessé et en manque de glace ! Faites gaffe, ça peu le rendre agressif et il se transformera en méga Tyrannosaure pour tous vous bouffer. En mode Jurassic Park activé.

Il ricana.

- Casse-toi sale mioche.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la glace-mobile.

-Bonjour, que désirez vous ,messieurs ?

-Une boule vanille... Commença Frank.

-Et moi je voud-

-Avec une boule tiramisu, une fraise, une framboise, une pistache, une banane, une schtroumpf, une stracciatella couvertes d'un coulis de chocolat et de fraise avec des morceaux de Spéculoos.

Le vendeur et l'homme-béquille était plus qu'en état de choc.

-Ce sera tout ?

-Vous vendez des gros bacs ?

-Oui...

-Alors un bac citron, c'est pour ma cheville. Se justifiât-il. C'est citron qui fait le plus de bien et en plus, je peux lécher mes orteils.

Il leur souriait pendant que les deux autres se retenaient de vomir.

-Tu veux quelque chose Léo ?

-Plus maintenant.

-Combien je vous dois ?

-Vingt-six deniers.

Il lui tendit le compte juste après avoir fouillé dans ses poches.

-Merci et au revoir.

Le glacier se penchait déjà sur le nouveau client :

- Que veux-tu ?

-Bon, comment on va à l'hôpital ?

-Pas besoin, on rentre à l'appart.

-C'est toi le boss.

* * *

Ils- Hazel, Jason, Nico, Piper, Annabeth, Reyna et Percy- ne savaient pas trop quoi penser de cette scène.

-T'as raison, c'est bon le pied-citron.

* * *

**Alors, alors ? Qu'en dites vous ?**

**Si vous voulez me faire plaisir, me faire avancer, un remarque (celui qui veut en faire une sur l'orthographe peut aller se faire voir ailleurs, j'ai désormais ma super gentille et courageuse Capitaine Awesome qui les supprime, je la remercie d'ailleurs pour cela)... Ce que vous voulez. Soit dites en passant, il y a une nouvelle fiction qui parle de l'amitié des Héros de l'Olympe. Vous pouvez aller lui dire bonjour et l'encourager. Et tous les autres aussi d'ailleurs. Sans vous les lecteurs, on avance plus difficilement.**

**Merci d'avoir lu mon speech super (ennuyant) et à la fois prochaine pour l'Os n°7 ou le premier des conseils complétement nuls.**

**Adios.**


End file.
